1. Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Background
Known as examples of semiconductor devices include those of a case type and those of a resin seal type (see Causes of Failures and Techniques for Improving and Evaluating Reliability of Wire Bonding Focused on Cu Wires, Technical Information Institute Co., Ltd., Jul. 29, 2011, p. 163 and p. 263). In such a semiconductor device, a semiconductor chip mounted on a die pad is connected to an electrode terminal through a wire.